


Pride and Prejudice

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.Welcome to my Pride & Prejudice au. I will try my best to update regularly.





	1. Characters - NOT A CHAPTER!

Hello!

Here is a list of all the Marvel characters and their likenesses in P&P.

Tony -Mr. Darcy  
Bucky – Lizzie Bennett  
Steve – Mr. Wickham  
Thor – Mr. Bingley  
Loki – Caroline Bingley  
Peggy – Lady Catherine  
Sharon – Rose  
Rhodey – Col. Fitzwilliam   
Pepper – Georgiana  
Natasha – Charlotte  
Bruce – Jane  
Wanda - Lydia  
Scott Lang – Mr. Collins  
Clint – Kitty  
Nebula – Mary  
Peter Quill – Mrs. Bennett  
Gamora – Mr. Bennett


	2. Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. 

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their children. 

+++++++++++++++

“Honey! Did you hear that Asgard is let at last!” Peter Quill bursts into the room where his wife, Gamora has just taken a seat. She revealed that she had not.  
“But it is! Stephen Strange has just been there, and she told me all about it.”

  
Gamora nods and continues to read the book she had picked up. Peter gestures impatiently. “Well, don’t you want to know who took it?”

  
“Well, I suppose you want to tell me, and I have no objection in hearing.”

  
This was invitation enough for Peter. “Well, love, Asgard has been taken by a young man with considerable wealth. He arrived on Monday in a carriage and was so happy with the place that he agreed with T'Challa immediately. He is to take possession of the house before Christmas and his servants shall be in before the beginning of next week.”

  
“What is his name?” “Thor Odinson"

  
“Married or single?”

  
“Oh, single my love! Just think of it! A young single man with great wealth! What a great thing for our children!”

  
“How does this affect them?” Gamora asks disinterestedly.

  
“Gamora. How can you be like that? You know I’m thinking that he'll marry one of them.” Peter is irritated.

  
“So that’s why he’s settling here?”

  
“Of course not! But it is highly likely that he will fall in love with one of them. Therefore, you must visit him when he arrives.”

  
“Why should I go? Why don’t you and the kids go? Who knows? He may fall in love with you.” Gamora smirks, looking up from her book.

  
“Oh, you.” Peter flutters his lashes. “I must admit, I was quite dashing. But when a parent has children, they must disregard their own beauty and think about their offsprings'.”

  
“That usually means the parent has no beauty to speak of.” Gamora teases.

  
“Love, please go and visit him when he comes to the neighborhood!”

  
“I do not intend to.”

  
“Consider the children! Just think what an establishment it would be for one of them! I do know that T’Challa and Nakia are going to visit for that reason. If you do not go, it will be impossible for us to go.” Peter pleads.

  
“How can you be sure? I’m sure Mr. Odinson will be more than happy to receive you. In fact, I will right a letter for you to take to let him know I consent for his marriage to whichever of our children he chooses, though I would strongly suggest he take Bucky.”

  
“You will do no such thing! All of your children are talented, Bruce is smart and beautiful and Wanda is good-natured. Bucky is neither, yet you always give him preference!” Peter snipes.

  
“None of them have much to recommend them – they are all foolish and immature like most their age, and none of them have the quickness that Bucky does.”

  
Peter paces, wringing his hands. “Gamora, how can you insult your children in such a way? I swear, you have no compassion for my nerves!”

  
“Peter, my dear, it’s quite the opposite. I have a high respect for your nerves. In fact, they are an old friend that I have considered for over 20 years.”

  
“You don’t know what I suffer.” Peter moans. Peter, as you can see, is quite simple-minded. His mind is a one-way road; that is, his only goal in life is to see all his children married. When he is discontent, he likes to believe he is nervous, which was only quelled by visitations and news.


	3. Chapter 2

Gamora was, in fact, one of the first to visit Thor Odinson. She had planned to visit all along, and through the method of assuring Peter that she would not visit, kept from him the visit until the evening after. She observes her second child fixing a chair, and says to Peter. “I hope Mr. Odinson likes Bucky.”

  
Peter sniffs. “Well, we won’t really know, will we? Being that we can’t visit.”

  
“Don’t forget, Pa, that we will see him at social events. Dr. Strange has promised to introduce us." Bucky speaks up.

  
“Ha! Do you really think Dr. Strange will make the introduction? Please. He has two nieces of his own. He is a selfish, hypocritical, terrible man, and I will have no opinion of him.”

  
“Neither will I, and I’m glad you won’t have to rely on him.” Gamora replies. Peter doesn’t know how to answer so he begins scolding Clint.

  
“Please, Clint, don’t cough like that. It is upsetting my nerves.”

  
“Clint has no control over his coughs; he is sometimes sick.” Gamora comes to his defense. “When is the next ball, Bucky?”

  
“Next week.”

  
“Oh, and Dr. Strange will not be back til the day before and he won’t even have time to meet Mr. Odinson!” Peter wails.

  
“Then, my dear, you will have the advantage of introducing him to Strange yourself.”

  
“How can I do that if I don’t even know him myself?”

  
“That is true. One week's time is too short to actually know a man. But, if we do not introduce them, someone else will. Dr. Strange and his nieces must meet him, and they will see it as an act of kindness. If you will not introduce them, I must take it upon myself to do it.”

  
“Nonsense!” Peter exclaims.

  
“What? Do you consider the traditions of introductions nonsense? I have to disagree. Nebula, what do you think? I know you like to read books of philosophy.” Nebula replies that she has no answer.

“Well then, let us return to Mr. Odinson.”

  
“I am sick of Mr. Odinson!” Cries Peter.

  
“I’m sorry to hear that; why didn’t you tell me before? I wouldn’t have taken the time to go visit him yesterday. Now that I have made his acquaintance, it would be rude to disregard him.” Gamora grins at the astonishment on the faces of her husband and children – the reaction she has wanted. Peter, after expressing his joy, tells her that he had expected it all along. Gamora advises Clint that he may cough as much as he likes and leaves the room, quite exhausted after the platitudes her husband bestowed on her.

  
“You have a wonderful mother, kids.” Peter sighs. “I don’t know how you will repay her. It’s not enjoyable to make new acquaintances at this age, but we would do most anything for you.” He begins to plan how to soon Mr. Odinson would return Gamora’s visit, and how he could convince the young gentleman to stay for a meal.


	4. Chapter 3

Try as they might, the small family was unable to get a description of Mr. Odinson from Gamora. They turned to the opinion of their neighbors, T’Challa and Nakia. The couple was very pleased with the gentleman’s looks and nature. To top it all, they revealed that he advised he would be at the next dance as he was very fond of dancing. Peter was euphoric.

  
Two days later, Mr. Odinson returned a visit to Gamora. Sitting with her 10 minutes or so in the library, he admitted to being very hopeful to meet her offspring, hearing of their beauty, but he only saw the mother. Peter made sure to compel him to come back for a dinner, to which he readily agreed. On his way out, Bruce and Bucky caught a glimpse of his blue coat and black horse.

  
The night of the dance is upon them! The Barnes family arrives at the scene before the Odinsons. Not long after, Thor Odinson arrives with a brother, sister, her wife, and another young man. Thor himself was an agreeable looking man, not bothered by much. His brother looked like a gentleman, and his sister and sister-in-law gave off an air of finery. But the unrelated man, Mr. Stark, soon won the attention of the room. While not very tall, he had handsome features and the stance and aura of a nobleman.

Whispers flew throughout the room of his being a billionaire. The men thought him a fine figure, and the ladies believed him more handsome than Thor until his manners caused them to look at him in disgust. He seemed too proud, too self-centered, unpleasant, and altogether unworthy of Mr. Odinson’s friendship.  
Thor Odinson made himself welcome by meeting and talking with most of the persons in the room, dancing, and having a good time. On the other hand, Mr. Stark only danced with both Mrs. Danverses and the younger Mr. Odinson. He refused to be introduced to the other eligible people in the room and spent the rest of his night walking around the room, speaking with one of the aforementioned people. It was then decided- Mr. Stark was most disagreeable, too proud, and most unwelcome.

  
Peter Barnes was one of the highest offenders. He already disliked Stark's behavior, but his ire was raised more when Stark slighted one of his children.  
Bucky was sitting out a few dances due to the lack of a partner. Stark was standing near him so that he was able to hear a conversation between Stark and Odinson.

  
“Come, Tony, you must dance!” Odinson slaps him on the back jovially. “It pains me to see you standing here so stiffly. It’d be better if you danced.”

  
“No it would not. I detest dancing unless I am acquainted with my partner. Loki, Brunhilde, and Carol are all engaged, and there is no one else in the room I with whom I will dance.” Stark replies stiffly.

  
“You are too picky, my friend. There are a many attractive people at this ball tonight, some uncommonly so.”

  
“You are dancing with the only one in the room.” Stark nods to Bruce.

  
“Ah, yes! He is the most wonderful person I have had acquaintance with. He has a younger brother, sitting there, behind you. Would you like my partner to introduce you?”

  
Stark turns and looks at Bucky, catching his eye, before turning back to Thor. “He is tolerable, not quite enough to tempt me. Besides, I have no interest in entertaining someone who slighted by others. You’d be best to go back to your partner before someone else scoops him up.” Thor opens his mouth to argue, but realizes that it is a lost cause. He takes Stark’s advice to heart. Stark then walks off, and Bucky is not only a little offended. However, when replaying the scene to friends and family, he laughed it off as a joke.

  
Peter is happy. Mr. Odinson danced with Bruce twice. Twice. He had done that with no other person in the room! Nebula heard that she had been referred to the younger Mr. Odinson as the most fearsome in the village.

  
Gamora had hoped that Peter would be unhappy with the manners of Thor Odinson, but she is sorely disappointed when Mr. Odinson is the only topic of which he would speak. When Gamora tells him she will hear no more of Thor, Peter switches to the unpleasantness of Mr. Stark. “I daresay that Bucky didn’t lose a thing by not suiting Mr. Stark’s fancy. He walked all around, thinking himself so much better than us! Not handsome enough to dance with? Bah. I hate the man.”


	5. Chapter 4

Bruce and Bucky are very close, like two peas in a pod. They share everything between each other, and while Bruce is more introverted when out, he is very excitable when talking with Bucky about Mr. Odinson. “I do think he’s the epitome of a perfect man. He’s so sensible, good-natured, and full of life! I have never seen such a man before.”

  
“Also, very good-looking. Can’t forget that.” Bucky teases. “He could be a god.”

  
“And when he asked me for the 2nd dance? I was so happy, I felt I could melt in my seat. Me! I would never expect such a compliment.”

  
“Really? I do for you. It’s funny – compliments always take you by surprise, but never me. Of course, he asked you – you were by far the most beautiful thing in the room. And you could do worse, I mean, you have liked much stupid folk.” Bucky bluntly states.

  
“Bucky! I can’t believe you!” Bruce laughs.

  
“You’re too trusting.”

  
“I don’t want to judge a person before I even know them.”

  
“That’s true, but I think you choose not to see the flaws in people? Do you like the younger Mr. Odinson? His manners were not up the elder's par.”

  
“Not at first, but he is a dear to speak with. He has a silver tongue, I daresay.”

  
Bucky listens in silence because he disagrees, but he doesn’t want to stress Bruce out too much. He believed Loki to be too self-important to want to deal with any of the commoners. 


	6. Chapter 5

Thor Odinson had inherited his father's fortune. His father had planned to buy an estate, but failed to before his life was over. Thor, as well as his siblings, were in that same mindset. Brunhilde lived with Carol in her estate near the city, but Loki was to live with Thor.

  
As to Thor and Stark's friendship, one may think it odd how two characters with personalities on the opposite ends of the spectrum had grown close. Stark loved Thor for his easygoing attitude and contentment. Thor often relied on Stark for his genius and judgment. Thor is definitely not stupid in any regard, but Stark’s intellect is superior. Stark’s mannerisms often turned people away; whereas Thor drew them in.

  
To give an example of their differences, one could look at the way they regarded Brooklyn. Thor says he has never met a group of more happy, beautiful people in his life. Regarding Bruce, Thor finds him most angelic. Stark sees the whole town as boring, behind the times, and altogether not worth his time. Bruce, he says, is nice and beautiful, he smiles too much.

  
Loki and the Mrs. Danverses opt to let Stark have his opinion without arguing, but they all agreed that Bruce was a sweet young man, and they would not be opposed to seeing more of him. 


	7. Chapter 6

A short walk from the Barnes land live T’Challa, Nakia, and their family. T'Challa was born in nobility, but the life had disgusted him. He moved with his family to the small town of Brooklyn. He lives there in high regards of all around him as he is welcoming, friendly, and an all-around great man.

  
Nakia is a good woman, not as given to gossip as Peter so Peter has no use for her. The eldest daughter, Natasha, is Bucky’s closest friend.   
The day after the ball, the young people from the Wakandan estate visit the Barnes' to discuss the previous night's affairs.

  
“You began the evening quite well, Natasha. You were Mr. Odinson's first choice.” Peter tries to be civil.

  
“Yes, but I think he liked his second choice much better.” Natasha’s eyes twinkle.

  
“Oh, you mean Bruce? Yes, they danced twice. I do think Mr. Odinson admired Bruce a great deal. I heard something about Mr. Heimdall.”

  
Nat narrows her eyes. “I think you mean what I overheard between him and Mr. Heimdall? Heimdall asked him how he was enjoying Brooklyn, and asked who was the most attractive in the room. Mr. Odinson immediately answered the latter question with a ‘Oh, by all means, the eldest Mr. Barnes is the most stunning human on whom I have had the privilege to lay eyes on.’”

  
Peter giggle himself into fits over that. “Oh my! That does seem very decided. I wonder if – no it may not come to that.”

  
“Well, I’m glad that what I overheard brought joy to the house. Poor Bucky.” Natasha teases. “Only tolerable.”

  
“Don’t put it into his head to feel bad about it!” Peter chastises her. “Mr. Stark’s opinion has no consequence in the house. Why, I daresay that Dr. Strange said that that prick stood beside him for a good half-hour without much speaking a word.”

  
“Papa, I’m sure I saw Mr. Stark’s lips moving whilst talking to Dr. Strange.” Bruce interposes.

  
“Yes. Dr. Strange asked him how he was enjoying his stay. Mr. Stark had to answer of course, but he was irritated that someone spoke to him.”

  
“Loki told me that he never speaks, except to his friends. With them, he is quite fun.” Bruce defends Stark again.

  
“Lies and nonsense, my dear.” Peter tuts. “He is too proud, and probably refuses to converse with those below his social status. Why, he probably heard that Strange doesn’t have a carriage so he rode his horse instead.”

  
“I don’t care that he wouldn’t speak with Strange,” Nat puts bluntly. “But he should’ve danced with Bucky.”

  
“Bucky,” Peter whirls on him, “You must never dance with that wretched man.”

  
“Don’t worry, Papa, I have no interest in it.” Bucky smirks.

  
“Why does everyone hate him because he’s proud?” Natasha wonders. “I mean, if I were a rich, handsome bachelor myself, I’d think pretty highly of myself.”

  
“I’d forgive his pride if he hadn’t insulted mine.” Bucky interjects.

  
“Pride is a word often misconstrued. It is human nature to feel pride; however, not all of us have the luxury to think highly of ourselves. We often confuse pride for vanity. Pride refers to self-evaluation whereas vanity refers to the process of having those around you judge you.” Nebula puts in. Her serious inflection brought an end to all gossip and in short, the visit.


	8. Chapter 7

The Barnes family awaited a visit from the younger Mr. Odinson and the Mrs. Danverses. Once they do grace the house with their presence, they are quite drawn to Bruce though put-off by Peter. Bruce enjoys the attention, but Bucky is very wary. Bucky likes to believe he is a realist, someone who sees people for who they really are. He believes Mr. Odinson’s family means well; however, they are too caught up in superficial things like social status. Based on the niceties they bestow on Bruce, he surmises that Thor Odinson must have taken a rather great shine to his elder brother. He is afraid that Bruce’s shyness will be mistaken as indifference.

  
Natasha also inflects on this. “It must be nice to have a problem like this, but you have to be careful. Most people only pursue those who they believe might be interested in them. Everyone starts out carefree, but no one's going to want to fall too deep for someone who doesn't even like them. Nine out of ten times, it's better to show your interest. I do believe Thor likes Bruce, but he won't keep on if he feels his affections are unwanted.”

  
“Yes, but Bruce does encourage him as much as his personality allows. Thor must be rather dumb to not read the signs. If I can,” Bucky gestures to himself, “then Mr. Odinson should, too.”

  
“Buck, Thor didn't grow up with Bruce.”

  
“Yea, but he should be able to figure it out!”

  
“I agree – if they spend much time together; however, as often as they meet, it is only for a few moments at a time. If Bruce really wants him, he should make the most of the times they talk. Once he's reeled Thor in, there is plenty of time to fall in love.”

  
Bucky returns. “Tis a good plan… if your only goal is to marry rich. That is not Bruce, however. He is not acting by design. He's still unsure whether he likes Odinson. They've only known each other for less than a month. They may have spoken maybe 5 times.”

  
“But in those five times, Bruce could have learned many things about Thor. Seeing how he eats, reacts to problems, and speaks could do a great deal on how Thor is perceived. You say only 5 times, but 5 times could be profitable.”

  
“Five times could ascertain whether Thor prefers dramas over poetry, but nothing deep enough to draw affection.”

  
“Well, I wish Bruce well in his endeavors, but I think if they married today, they would be just as happy as if they married 3 years from now.” Nat inflects. “Happiness in marriage comes by chance, not by how well you know your spouse.”

  
“Come on, Nat. You don't believe that. If you were Bruce, you'd be doing the same as he.”


	9. Chapter 8

Bucky occupies himself in observing Thor's interest in Bruce. He is so engrossed in his observation that he did not notice he is the object of Mr. Stark's observation.

  
When they had first met, Stark had said he wasn't attractive. Tonight, the billionaire looks at him again to be critical because, you see, as soon as he told Thor that Barnes wasn't appealing to the eye, he felt a pang of regret, because he realized Bucky was beautiful and intelligent-looking. Though he was able to point out a few bodily flaws, he couldn't help but admire the simple beauty of the 2nd eldest of the Quill House.

  
Bucky is completely unaware of this. To him, Stark is the man who does not believe he is handsome enough to be a dancing partner. Bucky dismisses him in his mind until Mr. Stark starts to try to draw him into conversation. This irks him.

  
“Why does Mr. Stark think he can eavesdrop on my conversation with Okoye?” He fumes to Nat later that night.

  
“You have to ask him that yourself.” Nat sips at her martini.

  
“I just might!” He threatens. “He keeps butting in. His humor is so dry, and I'm not sure whether or not he is in earnest.”

  
Stark approaches Bucky once more that night, but when he seems to have no intention of speaking, Natasha turns to him.

  
“Don’t you think that I expressed myself quite well when I asked Okoye to have a ball, Mr. Stark?”

  
“Aye, with great energy. But then a ball is something that gets young socialites quite excited.”

  
“You judge to harshly.” Bucky remarks.

  
“Oh Bucky, I’m going to open the pianoforte. You must play a song.” Nat urges him.

  
“What a friend you are, knowing that I am not accomplished in such a skill. I’d prefer not to play my mediocrity in front of those who have no doubt heard from the best.”

  
“Please Buck. You must!” Natasha insists until Bucky sighs.

  
“Very well I will play.” He looks at Stark. “It is no use to argue.” He explains as he is led off by Natasha. Bucky’s performance is good, but nothing to brag about. And thankfully, before anyone could suggest another song for him, Nebula requests a turn. She had been practicing for months.

  
Nebula believes herself to be an excellent pianist, however, due to her conceit, her playing was rather poor. One complete, the only applause she received was from her family and close friends.

  
Tony Stark is rather disgusted by such a pastime and excused himself from it. He stands in the corner, lost in thought until T’Challa approaches him.

  
“What a great amusement this is for the young people, wouldn’t you think, Mr. Stark? There is nothing much like dancing. I believe it is one of the greatest treasures of high society.”

  
“Oh yes, but it is also a staple in lower societies as well. Everyone can dance.” Stark returns.

  
T’Challa smiles indulgently. “Your friend seems to be greatly enjoying himself. And I believe you know your way around the field as well.”

  
“I believe you saw me dance at Brooklyn, sir.”

  
“Yet you did not seem to be enjoying yourself. Do you often dance at St. James'?”

  
“Never, sir.” Stark answers.

  
“Do you think it not a proper compliment to the venue?”

  
“Dancing is a compliment I never pay if I can help it.”

  
T’Challa hums. “Do you have a house in town?” When Stark nods, he continues. “I’ve often thought about procuring a house in town; however, I do not believe Nakia will enjoy it.” He paused, as if to wait for an answer, but as Stark did not deign to give one, T’Challa looks hastily for a new conversation piece, his gaze landing on Bucky who is walking past.

  
“My dear Bucky, are ye not dancing? Mr. Stark, I must insist that you take him as a dancing partner, one of the best in the room. You cannot refuse when such handsomeness stands before you.”

  
Bucky politely puts his hand up to halt T’Challa. “Thank you, sir, but I have no intention to dancing at the moment. I hope you did not think I had walked this way as to beg for a dance.”

  
Stark, as propriety would state, asks Bucky for a dance, but the young Mr. Barnes refuses, despite T’challa's efforts.

  
He pursues. “You excel at the dance; you mustn’t deny me the pleasure of seeing you. Although this gentleman is not too fond of the sport, he cannot have an objection to oblige us for a half hour.”

  
“Mr. Stark is all politeness.”

  
“Indeed he is,” T’Challa interjects, “but we must not wonder at his kindness – for who would object to such a partner?”

  
Bucky raises and eyebrow and turns away. T’Challa turns to apologize to Stark, who does not seem discouraged or offended. He still is thinking of Bucky when Loki walks up to him.

  
“I bet I can guess what you’re think about.”

  
“I wouldn’t think you could.” Stark returns.

  
“You are considering how boring it is to spend evenings in this way. I agree – tis such an annoyance. Do you see the insipidity and self-importance of these people? What I would give to hear you rip this night apart.”

  
Stark quirks a smile. “You are incorrect. My thoughts are far more agreeable tonight. I was just thinking about the pleasure that a pair of beautiful eyes on the face of a handsome person can bestow.”

  
Loki demands to know about whom Stark is talking. Stark easily replies, “Mr. Bucky Barnes.”

  
Taken aback, Loki mocks, “Mr. Bucky Barnes? How long has he taken your fancy? Pray tell, am I to extend congratulations?”

  
“Your imagination moves too fast.” Stark gives him a withering look. “You think admiration is love and love is marriage, just like that.”

  
“No, if you are in earnest about him, the matter is settled. You will have a charming father-in-law, however. He will live with you in Malibu.” Stark stands while Loki prattles on and on about “such a match.”


End file.
